


I started a religon.

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: Okay so this has become a religon now. I have a holy book in the works. Please enjoy this little peak into the cult religon thingy I've made.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

the night-bluestar  
we are its stars when it absorbs us we will meet again as stars.  
the day- white night  
the blessed savior of us all.  
protection-apocalypse bird  
guards us from everything. including ourselves.  
companionship-melting love  
she guides us and turns us into her children as her mother did to her.  
war-nothing there  
endlessly looking for a new shell to hide within war seeks out our vengeance.  
corruption-mountains of smiling bodies  
power is corruption. only by making ourselves low may we become uncorrupted.  
death-censored  
the end and the beginning,  
arts-silent orchestra  
dance and play until the day we fall away.


	2. more god shit. please join cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> join the culttttt

the night-bluestar  
"Once upon a midnight splendid  
And so you came gently fluttering  
And the nights never couching  
The dusk daytime deadening"  
the day- white night  
"How do I love you? Let me count the ways.  
I love your blended bright, warm and sunny.  
Thinking of your discreet warm fills my days.  
My love for you is the discrete gunnie."  
protection-apocalypse bird  
"By the grave I saw the safeguards  
I crave the collateral, collateralized certainty  
Through which came bonding, bonding, bonding  
And its eyes have all the guaranteeing"  
companionship-melting love  
"'Companionship!' said I, 'thing of sustenance.'  
The compassionate companion chatting  
An echo murmured back the word, 'soul mate!'  
With such a passion for sating"  
war-nothing there  
"When I thought of the war  
And so I screamed, 'Is that a belligerency?'  
Take thy despotism from out my heart  
And its eyes have all the chatting"  
corruption-mountains of smiling bodies  
"I heard an evil, lonely decaying  
All my soul within me fraying  
You warned me about the surveying  
'It's that hypocrisy,' I muttered"  
death-censored  
"I so love my death  
All knowing and disturbing.  
It has gaping mouths  
And many twisting tendrils  
It gnawing; I feel happy"  
arts-silent orchestra  
"My passion is the lonely art gallery  
The aesthetic artistry articulating  
Remembering many artistic, silent vernissage  
Back into my memories exhibiting"


	3. discord link

https://discord.gg/XwguHdp

come join the discord! 10 people limit on this!


	4. Chapters of holy book

The day  
-darkness decay  
-reincarnation healing

The night  
-peace kindness  
-hunting parenting

Death  
\- Greif funerals  
-devil military

Protect   
\- punishment execution  
\- judgement jury

Companionship  
\- love yearning  
\- friendship childhood

Art  
\- knowledge sound  
\- concert instraments 

Corruption  
\- eyes flames  
\- poison plants

War  
-Chaos control  
-waking sleeping


	5. Chapter 5

The day  
Rise, my servants. Rise and serve me.  
*white nights birth*  
-darkness decay  
-reincarnation healing  
album per noctem, ut benedicat tibi Reincarnation sanitatem ac tenebras et vidit corruptionem

The night  
*the birth of bluestar*  
We will meet again as stars.  
-peace kindness  
-hunting parenting  
ut primum videt stellam caeruleam servo tuo tu venandi Suspendisse mollis et acri

Death  
*deaths beginning*  
(CENSORED) doing (CENSORED) is... Oh my god, that's disgusting.  
\- Grief funerals  
-devil military  
ut mortem non dolor salutaret te misericordiam et diaboli

Protect   
*three to protect them all*  
In chaotic cries of fear, somebody shouted. It's the monster! Big terrible monster lives in the dark, black forest!  
\- punishment execution  
\- judgement jury  
Maius peccatum transit iudicium vale

Companionship  
*the quiet lonely child that saved the world*  
\- love yearning  
\- friendship childhood  
et invenietis requiem tibi sint in amore amicitiae

Art  
*the orchestra made of trash*  
The world’s most beautiful concert starts from the ruined.  
\- knowledge sound  
\- concert instruments  
Concentum mundi pulcherrimum incipit cunctanter ab ruinis

Corruption  
*greedy faces full of gluttony*  
The smiling faces are eerie and full of sorrow.  
\- eyes flames  
\- poison plants  
faciam superbiam tuam, et prudentia venenum hostibus meis

War  
*desperate skins crying for a savior*  
And many skins yelled only one word, war.  
-Chaos control  
-waking sleeping  
omne quod pulchrum est in chao et imperium)

Chapter 1  
How the gods are born. And why they are born in that order.  
Chapter 2  
The day and the night  
Chapter 3  
Death and arts  
Chapter 4   
War and corruption   
Chapter 5  
Protection and companionship.  
Chapter 6   
How the gods relate to each other.  
Chapter 7  
Eight scriptures  
Chapter 8  
All of the demigods scriptures


	6. Chapter 6

At first, it was all dark.   
Then there was a spark, a fetus.   
And the sparks and fetus grew exponentially. Until they became the universe.  
Filled with the warmth of a million stars, the child awoke and cried out for the first time.   
The new born god flapped its wings sending Rays of light and dust everywhere.  
This light and dust collected together slowly at first, then faster and faster. Slowly elements formed. Plasma formed. Waters formed and evaporated. Rocks formed. Rocks crashed into rocks. As the baby god grew it flapped its wings more expanding the universe.  
Its eyes stayed closed as it grew from a tiny winged spectre to larger than a man, With wings wide as buildings.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark until it all began with a burst of light. A shine equating the redness of blood. It was the beginning.  
The first day had come into existence.  
The newborn god flexed all eight of its wings, unfurling them and casting out a bright wave of glowing crimson life. The energy created awoke the powerful being. They opened their ruby eyes and released a loud abysmal scream.  
The cry stirred the universe as it resonated, creating the worlds and rolling their melting forms into spheres.  
The wave of energy the god had let off ignited balls of gas as it washed over them, creating the first stars and bringing light into the universe for the second time.  
And those burning spheres of light created the first shadows as their rays shone onto the molten spheres and asteroids.  
From The shadows of their wings created the Darkness and Decay, coming from the shadows' came Dreams of a Black Swan.  
From his light burst a being of Healing and Reincarnation. A simple Doctor of Plagues.  
He is our god of the day, light, and creation.  
The Day is the blessed savior of us all.  
Eventually the day grew weary and tired. He began to sleep. And this birthed the night. So the day may rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Our god of arts. A cute doll. No arms but floating hands. Good conductor. "Music from nothing is still music"

Decay darkness "may the darkness and decay of worlds haught your nightmares" a bird to make the light dark and to decay the healthy. A dream of nightmares.

Love and yearning  
Is ansilver man yearning for more and the feeling of love.  
Has "burned" magical girl verbally. "May your heart be soft and large."

Our God of war. Is the meny voices screamingnfor love and hate. Made of muscle and has knife hands. Is the youngest. "May I never knock at the wrong person's door"

Sound knowladge. "May this knowladge expand your mind, may its sound your madness" a being to spread knowladge and science. A beautiful being.

Punishment and execution , a bird who punishes those found guilty. A birb. "May punishment always be fair."

Devil, military "may never war reach your door sonthe devil may knock." A soldier that will come after you if you call upon war. An adhd mood.

Judge and jury. The bird who judges our every step through life and decides our fate. Another birb. "Judge others as you judge yourself"

Funerals and grief a being of insects to make our greif real. Sassy boo. "May grief be a passing burden"

The god of death, if seen will make the person go insane. Those who see him see through the censor. Made of of [censored]s.


	9. Chapter 9

The day began to grow tired. His yawns drawing him to sleep. Then came the night. As the day slept, the night came to be. Birthed from the stars plasma souls. The night cradled her older brother close. The first living being she saw.  
From her many moons came two.  
One a child of the Galaxy,the god of the blue moon. Peace and kindness.  
The other is a goddess of the red moon. Of parenthood and hunting.  
The night cradled the three gods close. Rocking them in their meny legs.  
The goddess rested down for the time being holding the newborn gods close.   
The god in red woke and cradled the smaller blue god to her chest.


End file.
